la llegada de un neko
by Rei Kon Koneko
Summary: que pasaria que estas durmiendo tranquilamente en tu cama y al despertar vez a un lindo chikoneko a tu lado.. gritar? reixkai disfrutenlo


1.- Conociendote

Era una noche tranquila en la mansión Hiwatari, el joven heredero de la familia se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su cama cuando de pronto abrió los ojos levemente al sentir un pequeño movimiento a sus espaldas, aun adormilado se giro para poder saber el por que de ese movimiento encontrándose con un pequeño gatito negro que al parecer se había infiltrado por su ventana, sin tomarle mucha importancia se volvió a acomodar y dando un ultimo vistazo al felino volvió a cerrar sus orbes entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Después de esa noche la vida del joven Kai Hiwatari cambiaria de manera radical.

Las aves se dejaban escuchar a través del amplio ventanal perteneciente a esa habitación, algunos rayos de sol llegaron al rostro del joven de piel nívea que yacía en la cama, ocasionando que presionara un poco los ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente, esa noche había dormido tan profundamente como no lo hacia hace tiempo.

Kai se sentó en su cama cuando de repente recordó el minino que había visto en la noche acompañándolo sobre su lecho, y dirigiendo su vista carmín a su lado no pudo ver al gato negro de la noche pasada mas se sorprendió de lo que se encontraba en vez del felino.

-Ahhhh!!!!!!!!! – fue el grito que se escucho por toda la mansión Hiwatari.

- que? Que pasa? – pregunto aquel ser que había estado durmiendo placidamente segundos antes del grito pegado por el dueño de la habitación

- como que, que pasa? Quien eres tú? Y como llegaste hasta aquí?- interrogo Kai mientras observaba al chico enfrente de él (Yang: del susto había saltado fuera de la cama)

- bueno mi nombre es Rei Kon – dijo el intruso mientras le dirigía una hermosa sonrisa- es un gusto conocerte.

- pues no puedo decir lo mismo, como fue posible que burlases toda la seguridad y terminaras en mi habitación?- aun el ruso no podía creer la presencia de aquel hermoso chico de largo cabello azabache – "un momento desde cuando yo considero hermoso a alguien? Que esta pasando algo no es normal el día de hoy"-pensó

-Seguridad? Te refieres al señor que se encontraba durmiendo en la casilla de vigilancia? Pues créeme que una manada de elefantes podía pasar por su lado y no llegaría a despertarse jaja- volvió a sonreír

- después de esto mandare a algunas personas a unas vacaciones permanentes – murmuro para si el bicolor- bueno aun no me has dicho que haces aquí? – esta vez dirigió una mirada dura al joven frente suyo

Ante estas palabras Kai pudo ver claramente el rostro que puso Rei ante esa pregunta, su rostro mostraba algo de confusión e inseguridad, cosa que le sorprendió un poco al ruso.

- Y bien? -

- mm... te lo diría pero, es que la verdad no se como llegue a terminar en este lugar – dijo Rei mientras posaba sus orbes ambarinas sobre las carmín de Kai quien de inmediato pudo ver que no mentía.

- es imposible eso lo que dices, como que no sabes como terminaste aquí, es obvio que viniste por tu propia voluntad-

- un momento – interrumpió el pelinegro- si estoy aquí, eso quiere decir que por fin pude escapar!!! – de repente comenzó a saltar sobre la mullida cama – si estoy libre estoy libre!!!

- oye pero que quieres decir con eso? A que te refieres? – pregunto sorprendido el ruso ante tal comportamiento infantil que demostró Rei

- jeje no te lo puedo decir por lo menos no por ahora, pero si me siento muy feliz –

Kai se sintió un poco tranquilo y por que no decirlo también feliz, si que la alegría que demostraba ese chico era muy contagiante más ante tanta alegría pudo ver que algo se movía ligeramente detrás de aquel chico que aun se hallaba en su cama, se acerco un poco y pudo divisar un tipo de… cola? Saliendo de aquel chico

- pero que demo... tienes una cola?-

-…- ante la pregunta hecho por el ruso Rei dirigió su mirada hacia lo que efectivamente era su cola la cual cogió entre sus manos – tsk pensé que cambiaria totalmente saliendo de ese lugar-

- que eres tú?- pregunto de nuevo Kai

- ya te eh dicho que te lo explicare pero por ahora no puedo hacerlo, tenme un poco de paciencia por favor-

El bicolor se encontraba un poco mareado por todo lo sucedido en ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo por lo que decidió que lo mejor seria tomar un buen baño. Tomo algo de ropa de su armario y se puso en marcha con rumbo al baño no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia al chico-felino que estaba aun sobre su cama.

- si te mueves créeme que haré todo lo posible para encontrarte así que se obediente y quédate donde estas mientras tomo un baño – dicho esto se metió al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro para después apoyarse sobre esta- recién me levanto y ya tengo un problema que resolver – dando un suspiro preparo lo necesario para tomar su diario baño matutino.

No tardo mucho en ducharse y cambiarse con una polera algo ajustaba, unos pantalones holgados y unos tenis antes de salir del baño. Pero al dirigir su vista sobre donde había dejado al chico-neko se encontró con una escena que hizo que su estomago diera un vuelco.

Rei se había vuelto a dormir y esta vez se encontraba abrazando la almohada que pertenecía a Kai, aprovechando la ocasión Kai pudo observar el tipo de ropa que traía puesta Rei, el pelinegro traía al igual que el un polo sin mangas y que le quedaba también algo ajustada dejando ver su pecho bien formado y vientre plano, y unos shorts pegados con una pequeña abertura por donde salía su cola.

Kai no pudiendo evitar la curiosidad se acerco un poco mas al rostro de su nuevo inquilino notando sus rasgos felinos, si mal no recordaba bajo esos parpados ahora cerrados se encontraban un par de orbes color ámbar, poso sus ojos sobre sus labios y se sintió tentado en tocarlos, ante este pensamiento el Hiwatari se asustó un poco alejándose levemente del cuerpo del durmiente, pero ahora fijando su mirada sobre su largo y liso cabello azabache, aquí fue donde se llevo otra sorpresa, las orejas del "bello durmiente" como había decidido apodarle por el momento, terminaban en forma de punta.

-"bien sin duda alguna esto no es algo que se vea todos los días, un chico-neko se aparezca en tu cama durmiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo"- pensó levemente sonriendo el bicolor- "aunque aún tengo que descubrir de donde viene por que por lo visto no me piensa decir nada hasta después de algún tiempo, aunque tal vez seria bueno esperar a que pueda decírmelo"-

De pronto la habitación que hasta momentos antes había estado en silencio fue interrumpido por un chico que abriendo la puerta de golpe ocasionando un gran estruendo asustó a uno de los habitantes y al otro lo despertó provocando que se pusiera alerta a cualquier movimiento.

-Kai!!!!!!! – este chico se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba Kai abrazándolo del cuello y sonriéndole encantadoramente.

- Yuriv? Que demonios haces acá y a estas horas de la mañana?- regaño el Hiwatari

- ne que malo eres todavía que te vengo a visitar y así es como me tratas? No tienes remedio siempre serás un gruñón- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un pucheo

De pronto el pelirrojo fijo su mirada a un lado de la cama de Kai y pudo apreciar a un chico que se encontraba mirándolo con cara desconfiada.

- Kai quien es él?- le pregunto curioso aun examinando al chico parado frente a él

- eso a ti no te incumbe Yuriv – respondió cruzándose de brazos el Hiwatari.

- Oe como te llamas? – pregunto de frente el pelirrojo ignorando olímpicamente a Kai

A Rei ese chico no le cayó muy bien por la forma en la que trataba a Kai

- mi nombre es Rei, Rei Kon - respondió serio – y tú?

- Yuriv, Yuriv Ivanot – respondió del mismo modo el pelirrojo – y dime tú que eres exactamente de Kai?-

Ante esta pregunta el bicolor abrió los ojos que hasta ese momento los había tenido cerrados enfocando su mirada en su nuevo inquilino, de cierta manera esperaba escuchar lo que el chico-neko iba a decir, sintió como un vuelco en su pecho se hizo presente.

La pregunta que había formulado en invasor, ante los ojos del pelinegro, hizo que sonriera orgulloso por lo que pensaba contestarle.

- pues él es mi amo – contesto sonriendo dejando asombrados a ambos rusos.

- valla, valla Kai no me había dicho que te habías conseguido un nuevo sirviente – se burlo el taheño causando que el pelinegro le lanzara una mirada asesina

- y tu que eres de él? –

- pues yo soy su novio – dicho esto tomo del brazo a Kai y regalándole una sonrisa victoriosa al neko.

Esta noticia le llego como un balde de agua fría a Rei, realmente no se esperaba que su nuevo amo tuviera ya una pareja.

- Yuriv dime para que viniste?- pregunto el Hiwatari tratando de cortar tanta tensión entre ambos chicos.

- ayer me prometiste que iríamos a pasear a algún lugar y es por eso que vine temprano y no me puedes dejar plantado eh – le contesto sonriéndole cariñosamente cosa que no le hizo gracia al chico-neko.

- esta bien ya vamonos – dicho esto el bicolor estaba dispuesto a salir pero fue interrumpido por el oji-ártico.

- que? piensas dejar a tu sirviente aquí en tu habitación como si nada? –

- Eso no te incumbe Yuriv ya déjalo en paz-

- pero podría robarse algo – dijo mirando al neko de una forma despectiva.

- discúlpeme pero yo no soy ningún ladrón – rápidamente se defendió el oji-ambar- además si no me muevo de aquí es por que no conozco esta mansión por que eh llegado recién anoche-

- que? Kai como es eso, almenos sabes de donde viene? – pregunto alterado Ivanot

Kai tan solo negó con la cabeza, ya se sentía cansado pues conocía al taheño desde un buen tiempo y sabia que cuando la curiosidad se le metía no había poder humano que le hiciera desistir.

- Rei por favor ahora si me quieres decir de donde es que vienes? – el oji-carmín estaba decidido a que toda la curiosidad del Ivanot se viera satisfecha y poder terminar con esa conversación.

- bueno yo… lo intentare –

- como que lo intentaras, es que acaso ni te acuerdas como es que llegaste aquí?-

Ignorando al taheño Rei cerró sus ojos intentando recordar como había aparecido esa mañana en la cama de Kai durmiendo a su lado.

Su mente estaba en blanco cuando de pronto varios recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza haciéndole doler fuertemente.

Entre todos esos recuerdos pudo distinguir estando en un gran contenedor con un líquido verde llenado totalmente y con algunos científicos a su alrededor para después pasar a una gran oscuridad mezclado con gritos de dolor.

No pudiendo contener el gran dolor que le causa tratar de recordar, Rei sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía pero no llego a tocar el suelo.

Kai al ver que el rostro de Rei, aun con los ojos cerrados, mostraba signos de dolor pensó en detenerlo y esperar a que el chico-neko se sintiera capas de darle las explicaciones que tanto esperaba, cuando de pronto vio como se empezaba a desmayar reacciono casi por instinto corriendo para atrapar su cuerpo antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

Continuara…………

Rei: kiaaaaaaaaaa regrese de nuevo con mas inspiración que nunca.

Yang: ya era hora de que te decidieras en subir uno de tus millones de proyectos que has hecho

Rei: lo que pasa es que tengo varias idea, lo malo es que las comienzo y nunca las termino n.nU pero no se preocupen este intentare terminarlo pero para eso necesito saber de sus opiniones y comentarios o criticas constructivas

Yang: también las destructivas no te harían nada mal

Rei: kia Yang malo bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y espero tener la próxima actualización la semana que viene.

Yang: claro con la poca tarea que te dejan ¬¬

Rei: y los ensayos de banda que son recontra chiquitos n.nU . Ne Yang no me desilusiones ¬¬

Yang: bueno bueno ya acábala que estas aburriendo

Rei: bueno espero vuestros comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, pastelazos, de todo menos virus por favore n.n

Yang: si no yo me encargare de hacerlos pagar

Rei: nos vemos


End file.
